USA Factions
USA Factions are various groups or organisations that some may encounter in United States of America. These include only gangs or bounty hunting groups, not law enforcement organisations, and you may not be confused with Mafia Families and Drug Cartels. There are pictures of members and their hideouts in the gallery. Criminal Gangs Factions that are made up of known bandits are simply referred to as criminals or outlaws. They gangs included here are the Mexican Banditos that roam around America, Irish's Gang, British's Gang, Roe's Criminals, Smileys, Villain Video Enterprises, Innocentz, Wardogs, Skinz, The Masks, Dirtbags, Prof. Perry's Circus, Finger, Monkeys, The Legion, Red Kings, Bloodhunts, Trailer Park rednecks, Sheffield's Group, Dead Gang, Diablo Nemesis Gang, BTC City Dorks, God's Mob, Dutch's Gang, Ugly Gang, Hal's Gang or Indian Gang amongst others. These gangs can be encountered in towns or settlements, acting as normal civilians, or can be encountered in gang hideouts or through missions that can be played in various games or can be seen in cartoons/movies and so on. They only attack the player during rival missions or when he is hostile towards them in any way. Indian Gang Also known as Dutch's Tribe, formed from disaffected young Native Americans off the nearby reservations who hate the U.S. Government, and the white man in general, for taking their land, destroying their way of life and forcing them into lives of squalor. The gang's main hideout is the northern Tall Trees settlement of Fallen Creek. They are also known to use the abandoned logging camp at Tanner's Reach as a stopover. Indian's gang can be found just about anywhere in West Virginia, occasionally even in Gold Town during a nightwatch job. Hassun is commonly seen in Crystal Camp, often playing five finger fillet, occasionally riding through in a wild posse. Most of the criminal activity in West Virginia, is down to Indian wild boys - ambushes, bandit attacks, the hijacking of supply wagons, etc. They hold their own respective category in the multiplayer outfitter. The gang appears in part III The New Life of Red Dead Redemption and in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition. Gallery Fallen_Creek_2.jpg|Fallen Creek, the gang hideout. Dutch_art_excellent.jpg|Dutch van der Linde, the leader. Al_Wolfscreed.jpg|Al Wolfscreed. Wanted_Honovi.png|Honovi. Dakota.jpg|Dakota. Wanted_Enepay.png|Enepay. Hinto.jpg|Hinto. Helaku.jpg|Helaku. Hopi.jpg|Hopi. Wanted_hassun.png|Hassun. Wanted_Kosumi.png|Kosumi. Wanted_Nashoba.png|Chief Mangan, also known as Nashoba. Irish's Gang The first appearance of the gang in the game Red Dead Redemption is in the first part American West in the mission "Political Battles in Silver Town" where the player must fight past gang members to capture Mo van Barr. Irish's Gang are possibly one of the most dangerous gangs, due to their ruthlessness and that they have one of the biggest territories in Indian Hills. Members of the Irish's Gang stand out due to the top hats and matching scarves. The player can unlock the Irish's Gang Outfit and dress as a member of the gang. They have their own faction category in the multiplayer outfitter. Gallery Twin_Rocks_Alfi_and_Woody.jpg|Twin Rocks, their hideout. Walton_Lowe.jpg|Walton Lowe, the leader. Mo_van_Barr.jpg|Mo van Barr, second-in-command. Alfi_Scruggs.jpg|Alfi Scruggs. Wanted_Cody_Witlow.png|Cody Witlow. Cooper_Red.jpg|Cooper Red. Dale_Chasston_disarmed.PNG|Dale Chesston. Wanted_perry_rose.png|Perry Rose. Wanted_link_huston.png|Link Huston. Angry_Sonny.jpg|Sonny Higbee. Woody_Sunshine.jpg|Woody Sunshine. Quinn_Mallony.jpg|Quinn Malloy. Wanted_Moses_Lowson.png|Moses Lowson. British's Gang A gang of cattle rustlers and robbers led by the, presumably twin, brothers Willie and Rufus Bollard in Red Dead Redemption Part I, American West and have a minor role in part III, The New Life. They often wear leather chaps or riding pants, and all members wear a red kerchief around their necks. Several members also carry a lasso across their chests, presumably to steal cattle. They are based in Texas, specifically Sand's Grass, with a hideout located in Spider's Quarry. Members of the gang can also be found in Tim's Town. The player can see them in the hotel, the docks and the saloon and they can be seen committing crimes in the town and around other places throughout Texas. They are playable in multiplayer under the faction "Cattle Rustlers". Gallery Spider's_Quarry_2.jpg|Spider's Quarry, their hideout. Bollard.jpg|Rufus Bollard, the leader. Willie_Bollard.jpg|Willie Bollard, second-in-command. Charl_Mash.jpg|Charlie Mash. Gus_Ballard.jpg|Gus Ballard. Harry_with_gun.jpg|Harry Dobbing. Wanted_Maurice_Sweet.png|Maurice Sweet. Pennick.jpg|Irvin Pennick. Blacky.jpg|Brinky Wilson. Verner_Corn.jpg|Verner Corn. Wanted_Kent_Gallaway.png|Kent Gallaway. Julias.jpg|Julias Grimes. Wanted_Sid_Winkler.png|Sid Winkler. Breadshaw.jpg|Slink Breadshaw. The Masks The Masks consist of a loose-knit group of criminals and off-duty cops and are the first gang that a criminal named James Earl Cash encountered. They are unruly and disorganised, purely in the hunt for financial gain. They wear dark street clothes and a variety of masks. They are also armed with blackjacks, crowbars and wooden bats. Many of the Masks appear to be unaware of the danger they are in, being dismissive of Cash and chatting noisily about money and cars. They are impatient and easily distracted, tending to patrol their turf alone, making them easy pickings for Cash. They appear in the snuff film Sudden Violence. Gallery Masks'_basketball_court.jpg|Masks' basketball court, their hideout. Joe_Hood.jpg|Joe Hood, the leader. Jeff_the_Masker_2.jpg|Jeff the Masker. Mike.png|Mike Specter. Zod.jpg|Zod. Vince_Mask.jpg|Vince. Franz_Scumbag.jpg|Duke Franz. Tom_Masks.jpg|Tom Scumbag. Innocentz The Innocentz are a vicious and well-armed gang operating out of Miami, mostly Little Havana and South Town. They are a very tough gang who use many guns, but are also armed with knives, hatchets, and sickles. The Innocentz have two factions: the bulk of the Innocentz are composed of the Skullyz, who are of Latino Shinnoknists and gangbangers who also belong to local gang sets such as Malos and Muerte 187. They wear mostly jeans, track pants, wife beaters and torn hoodies along with skull masks and tattoos and listen to Nu, Black and Death Metal a lot along with reggaeton. Then there are the Babyfaces, a group of overweight homosexuals, sadists, and perverts who wear porcelain doll masks. Stalker hired the Babyfaces to add muscle to the Skullyz, as most of them are mentally disturbed sadists and paedophiles. Many of the Skullyz seem to be high on drugs, they also can be heard singing satanic songs and muttering to themselves about a dark Devil-like figure and possibly Clurkicus is guiding them to kill Cash, along with curses and angry groans. They appear in the snuff film Sudden Violence. Gallery South_Town_church.jpg|South Town and the abandoned church, Innocentz's most common hideouts. Innocentz.jpg|Julio Clisante on left, the Skullyz leader. Mr._Happy_will_cut_Cash's_bro,_piece_by_piece.jpg|Mr. Happy, Babyfaces leader. Mr._Masky_2.jpg|Mr. Masky. Carlos_face.jpg|Carlos Vago. Adam_Innocentz_2.jpg|Adam. Rico_Innocentz_2.jpg|Rico. Fernandez.jpg|Jules Fernandez, the overall leader. Innocentz_camping.jpg|Juan Roscon, the middle guy behind the burnin' trashcan. Picardo.png|Pablo Picardo and many of his face paints, including Charlie Chaplin and Pogo the Clown. Smileys The Smileys are a mentally ill psycho gang made up of the former inmates of the Dixmor Asylum. After Cash's execution was photoshoped, they broke free and kill all the guards, taking over the entire asylum. They formed a gang called the Smileys and were employed by Stalker for use in his gore films. Members of the Smileys are genuine psychopaths and mentally unstable murderers, and they have been known to even kill some of Stalker's own movie starts despite the fact they didn't even want to. They wield a variety of weapons such as Meat cleavers, commando Knifes and several firearms including Pistols and Sawn-off Shotguns. They all wear yellow face masks, some covered in blood and others with "die" and "please stop me" scrawled messily across them. Smileys are also covered in tattoos and can be seen wearing blouses and garters. They are the last manhunters Cash faces off against in the horror film before moving on to Stalker's Estate. They seem to be capable of taking basic orders however, as they can be seen guarding important locations and gates. They are some of the toughest adversaries a human being can ever face off against in his entire life. They appear in the snuff film Sudden Violence. Gallery Dixmor_Asylum_2.png|Dixmor Asylum; the place where the gang was created. The_White_Rabbit.jpg|White Rabbit, the true leader of the gang. Enrico_imprisoned_2.jpg|Enrico Noriega, the supposed leader. Roberto_Stanton.jpg|Robert Stanton. McGravy_and_his_bois.jpg|Pat McGravy and two other Smileys. Fugg.jpg|Fug. Perry_real.jpg|Perry Sawyer. Dale_Segwick_2.jpg|Dale Segwick. Zeke.jpg|Ezekiel. Isak.jpg|Isaac. Roe's Criminals Roe's criminals are usually seen committing very big crimes in and outside of towns, such as robbing and killing a treasure hunter, robbing the general store, or even fleeing from a sheriff in the wilderness. As hinted by their name, these outlaws used to be led by the cold-blooded murderer Americus Roe, before his death at the hands of Jack Marston. Soon after, Zeebede Nash took over the gang. They have hideouts in West Virginia, Nuevo Paraiso and Texas, or in some steads or abandoned cabins. Some of them can be encountered in Tim's Town, either walking around or drinking at the saloon. Some of the criminals can be encountered at the Black Town gang hideout, while some Mexican criminals are encountered at the Fort Mercer gang hideout, it is however unknown if those Mexican criminals are at any chance related to the Roe's criminals or are they just Banditos. The gang strongly believes in the communist philosophy and Marxist-Leninism. They appear in all parts of the game Red Dead Redemption and one mission in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition. Gallery Wanted_Americus_Roe.png|Americus Roe, the first leader. Wanted_Zebedee_Nash.png|Zebedee Nash, the second leader. Wesley_Allen.jpg|Wesley Allen, second-in-command. Wanted_Charlie_Hinkle.png|Charlie Hinkle. Easter.jpg|Easter Dutton. Pister_playing_poker.jpg|Dirty Dan Pister. Greenville.jpg|Greenville Berry. Avery.jpg|Grant Avery. Wanted_Hestor_Frith.png|Hestor Frith. Spike.jpg|Spike Nancy. Wanted_Bedanc_Spinney.png|Bedanc Spinney. Wanted_Cesar_Higueras.png|Cesar Higueras. Wanted_Benito_Pengarza.png|Benito Pengarzara. Krenshaw.jpg|Theo Crenshaw. Wanted_Geraldo_Elisaldez.png|Geraldo Elisabelde. Reyson.jpg|Jorge Reyson. Koronado.jpg|Julian Coronado. Santander.jpg|Manolo Santander. Wanted_Raul_Ontiveros.png|Raul Ontiveros. Playable_skin_Billi_Sanchez.png|Billy Sanchez. Playable_skin_Selestino_Herrada.png|Selestino Herrada. Skinz The Skinz are a group of manhunters comprised of white nationalists, skinheads, and Neo-Nazis. They patrol Virgilio's Abandoned Junkyard turf aggressively in baboon packs and brutally attack trespassers. Members wear traditional skinhead attire, including form fitting t-shirts, camouflage pants, army boots, shaved heads and suspenders. Many Skinz also wear hockey masks to intimidate their foes. They also wear clothing and armbands that are covered with Nazi symbols. Skinz members can be heard swearing allegiance to the Aryan Brotherhood, spouting off far-right and fundamentalist views and expressing hatred towards other races. Several of the Skinz talk to themselves about wanting to make their dead fathers proud of them. They believe that Cash is a mixed-race "mud blood" and hunt aggressively for him, although that may have been a lie told to them by Jax or James Stalker to give them further motivation to kill Cash. Their weapons of choice are a metal bat, a nail gun, and a Standard Knife. They appear in the snuff film Sudden Violence. Gallery Barry_Facker.jpg|Barry Facker. Rufus.png|Rufus Moose. Todo_Cummings.jpg|Todo Cummings. Steinfield.png|Evan Steinfield. Slikk.jpg|Andrew Slikk. Stanislav.jpg|Stanislav Gurner. Skins.jpg|Todd Carlos in the middle. Delbo.png|Delbo Ferrara. Wardogs The Wardogs are a sadistic paramilitary gang of manhunters composed of war veterans, huntsmen, soldiers-for-hire and survivalists. They patrol the abandoned Virginia Zoo and are headquartered in the Tall Trees district. Wardogs are well-organised foes, operating militia-style and receiving all their orders from Jax. They wear a variety of camouflaged clothing, bullet-proof vests, plaid shirts, army helmets and face paint. Some also wear full-on ghillie suits. The Wardogs are skilled hunters, often setting traps and ambushes for Cash and using squad tactics to flush him out of the toilet, and wield their firearms effectively due to their military and gun-nut backgrounds. Wardogs are just as deadly up close, hacking away at Cash with machetes. Unlike some of the other gangs, the Wardogs express genuine satisfaction in killing the runners for Stalker's movies and treat them like trophy kills: some even talk about skinning Cash's corpse. They can also be heard communicating with army phrases and codes. Although the Wardogs are dangerous in groups, some members lack discipline and easily lose their temper when Cash gets away, leading them to wander off in pursuit. Their weapons of choice are the machete, the tranquilliser, a pistol, a Sniper Recon Rifle .360, and various Shotguns. They appear in the snuff film Sudden Violence. Gallery Jax_cigar.jpg|Jax Briggs, Wardogs' leader. All_Wardoks.jpg|All Wardogs from left to right: Kendall Clark, Rick Angelo, Jean Dean, Harry, Harry's clone, Joe McKinney, James Grant, and Jason. Red Kings The Red Kings were a street gang that appeared in West Virginia. Not much was known about them, except other than they were a typical thug type street gang and were much into drugs who they supplied to the bigger and tougher gangs. Obviously by their name you can tell that their main colour was red. In a cutscene, one of them was seen ripping off a farmer's nose with a pair of pliers. They only appeared in the mission "Red Light" in Manhunt. Their weapons of choice were the pliers, shaving machine and a Baseball Bat. They were all killed by Daniel Lamb, Leo Kasper and CPD in 2003 Dead Gang Mr. Black, the undertaker and mayor of Black Town, accumulated a gang of bandits, named it Dead Gang, and they drove all of the decent folk out of Black Town, making it a ghost town. Red Harlow goes to Black Town to claim the bounty on Mr. Black. He first faces Jesse Lynch, Bandito and Gordon Fowler of the Dead gang in the town itself, then proceeds to the cemetery to take down Nigel Black and the remaining gang members. They appear in the game Red Dead Revolver. Pedrosa Gang The Pedrosa Gang were primarily a Mexican gang who caused significant trouble before Red Harlow arrived. Hank Pallman, the train engineer on the Brimstone line, has had significant run-ins with the Pedrosa Gang. The boss of the gang is Rico Pedrosa, a Mexican bandit forced to flee north when the federales tried to take him down, and he has been preying on the trains ever since. They appear in the game Red Dead Revolver. Category:Article stubs Category:RDR Category:Gangs Category:Criminals Category:Page not created yet Category:Manhunt